It is known that an electrical flying control system of an aircraft, in particular an airplane, allows piloting and controlling the latter thru a flying control computer. Such a computer acquires a piloting set-point being given by the position of the control members in a manual piloting mode (with the help of a stick or a rudder bar) or by an automatic pilot in an automatic piloting mode, and it translates it into a piloting objective. Such piloting objective is then compared with the real state of the aircraft, being obtained thru measurements performed by sensors (anemometric, clinometric and inertial ones that supply the current values of the flight parameters (such as acceleration, incidence, etc.). The result is used to calculate, thru piloting laws, a position control set-point for mobile surfaces (rudders) of the aircraft. The application of a servo-control on an actuator linked to a rudder allows the latter to be adjusted in the desired position and thus to influence the aircraft trajectory.
In order to be in conformity with the navigability requirements in force, the usual solution consists in taking steps from redundant sensors into account. The implementation of such a solution implies the application of monitoring (namely to detect one or more failing information sources and to reject them) and passivation (namely to limit the effect and the propagation of a failure) principles. Calculating only one valid value and checking in parallel the whole sources constitute a so-called consolidation process.